


Чудеса всегда случаются

by KimKanejae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas present, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Сейчас Сан изо всех сил старается быть взрослым, когда по факту — до детских обид на весь мир хочется остаться ребёнком как можно дольше, ведь взрослые совсем не верят в чудеса.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 3





	Чудеса всегда случаются

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cromo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/gifts).



> с новым годом тебя, котан Хромо. <'3

Все вокруг только и говорят о праздниках, повсюду играют рождественские и новогодние песни в попытках разбудить во взрослых людях то, что в детях горит яркими искрами бенгальских огней ещё с самого начала декабря, — согревающее изнутри, щекочущее где-то под рёбрами да покалывающее прямо под кожей чувство предвкушение какого-то чуда и волшебства. Всё вокруг блестит украшениями и переливается неоновыми гирляндами, слепит глаза сказочной атмосферой, и Сан, глядя на это, невольно улыбается. Ему сразу вспоминается его детство: подарки в шуршащей красивой бумаге под ёлкой, запах сладкой выпечки с корицей и мандаринов, и неподдельное искреннее счастье.

Сейчас же нет ни домашней выпечки, мандарины пахнут не так празднично, подарки теперь стали совсем другими, а затапливающее, словно спокойные волны тёплого моря, чувство счастья и вовсе стало редким гостем. Сейчас Сан изо всех сил старается быть взрослым, когда по факту — до детских обид на весь мир хочется остаться ребёнком как можно дольше, ведь взрослые совсем не верят в чудеса. Но пока в его друзьях ещё теплится уголёк из этой самой веры — он будет стараться разжигать из него огромный огонь, сверкающий ярче звезды на главной ёлке в городе.

Только вот пока все в общежитии готовятся к празднику — кто-то убежал в магазин за недостающими продуктами, кто-то готовит ужин и ругается на пытающихся стащить что-нибудь попробовать, кто-то убирается по второму кругу, ведь «всё вокруг должно сверкать!», кто-то поехал за Минги вместе с менеджером, а кто-то решает перевесить украшения на стенах и переставить оленя (точную копию того, что стоит в агентстве) ближе к ёлке, — их замечательный и прекрасный лидер свалил по-тихому в студию с самого раннего утра, пока все ещё спали. Сонхва на это лишь махнул рукой да покачал головой, пробурчав что-то под нос, а Сан даже немного расстроился. Он надеялся, что сегодня за долгое время они всё же будут все вместе — ввосьмером, — но у Хонджуна, видимо, свои планы.

Он не обижается — да и никто не обижается, разве что только Сонхва немного, — привык давно, что Хонджун частенько пропадает за написанием песен, но сегодня Новый Год, и Сан думал, что…

— Он обещал вернуться вечером, — бросает уверенно Сонхва, проходя мимо поникшего Сана. — Ты же знаешь его, если накатывает вдохновение, его и за ноги не вытащишь оттуда, но он обещал.

— А обещания он выполняет, я знаю, хён, — Сан выдавливает из себя улыбку, хотя прекрасно понимает — Сонхва видит всех и каждого в их дружной семье насквозь.

— Иди помоги Уёну и Ёсану с готовкой, а то заставлю помогать мне, — подняв в воздух тряпку и чистящее средство и помахав ими перед лицом Сана, произносит Сонхва, и Сан, быстро кивнув, сбегает на кухню.

Тут шумно — Чонхо бегает туда-сюда с мишурой и гирляндой в руках, напевая праздничные песни, Уён громко смеётся с шуток Ёсана, разбирающего принесённый им же пакет с магазина, толкает плечом несильно, когда Ёсан пытается втихаря съесть кусок уже готовой курочки, — и это заставляет Сана на какое-то время забыть о грусти. Ребята доверяют ему нарезку овощей, сам Сан периодически подпевает Чонхо, широко улыбаясь, мимо них то и дело проходит Сонхва да бурчит, что он только недавно тут убрался, а они опять намусорили, закатывает глаза на заверения Уёна, что они всё-всё потом уберут сами, а стрелка часов быстрым шагом приближается к семи часам вечера.

В общим чате горит сообщение Юнхо о том, что они с Минги и менеджером будут в общежитии через полчаса, а от Хонджуна с самого утра нет даже привычных бесящих стикеров. Непрочитанное «хён, с добрым утром! ^^» мозолит глаза, и Сан, кивнув сам себе, говорит ребятам, что поедет за Хонджуном, иначе Новый Год они точно будут встречать без него.

Здание агентства встречает Сана полумраком, ёлка в холле слепит гирляндой в темноте, и Сан уверен — это Хонджун включил её, придя сюда, — а свет горит лишь в нескольких комнатах. Неужели Хонджун не единственный, кому приспичило посидеть в агентстве, когда до наступления праздника осталось каких-то несколько часов? Сан тяжко вздыхает, думает о том, что вот оно — то, чего он всеми силами старается не допустить, отсутствие веры в новогоднее чудо у людей, — а потом с грустью осознает, что, видимо, у Хонджуна тоже — так? Ему вдруг становится даже как-то больно, но он быстро отметает эти мысли, выкидывая их из своей головы, ярко улыбается, дойдя, наконец, до двери в студию Хонджуна, открывает её, готовый уже закричать радостное «хён!», но тут же замирает, так и не сказав ни слова.

Перед включённым компьютером, вытянув руки на столе и уложив на них голову, спит Хонджун. Сан даже представлять не хочет о том, как сильно потом у того будет болеть шея, он не знает, сколько времени Хонджун уже находится в столь неудобной позе, и, как бы ему не хотелось позволить ему отдохнуть, — лучшим решением будет его разбудить. Подойдя ближе, Сан осторожно опускает руку на чужое плечо, не думает совсем, когда, не сдержавшись, едва ощутимо касается мягких волос, слегка пропуская их сквозь пальцы, а потом резко _осознает_ , словно вынырнув из гипноза, _что_ он делает, перемещает руку обратно и несильно толкает.

С тихим мычанием-стоном Хонджун поворачивает голову, хрипит еле слышное «о, Санни, привет» и мягко улыбается. Так, как умеет только он. Так, что каждый раз, видя эту улыбку, появляется непреодолимое желание подарить этому человеку звёздное небо, бескрайнее море и тонну миньонов в придачу. Он напоминает Сану сейчас, почему-то, потерянного ребёнка, заблудившегося в толпе людей в разгар праздничной ночи, и ему до покалывающих кончиков пальцев хочется просто обнять его.

Что он и делает, наклонившись.

— Хэй, ты чего? — всё ещё хрипло, но смеётся Хонджун, похлопывая Сана по крепким рукам, вцепившимся в него уверенной хваткой.

— Ничего, — Сан бурчит куда-то в шею Хонджуну. — Я за тобой вообще приехал, уже почти восемь, Минги уже тоже дома, а тебя всё нет, вот я и…

— Айщ, я, кажется, вырубился, когда сводил последние строчки, — вздыхает Хонджун и, судя по ощущениям Сана, переводит взгляд на монитор компьютера.

— Хён, я тебе тут про, как мы все тебя ждём, а ты… — начинает Сан, отстраняясь, но, заметив выражение лица Хонджуна, замолкает и качает головой.

— Я знаю, да, прости, Санни, я просто… — Хонджун вздыхает, поправляет свою чёлку — Сан в который раз зависает на этом движении, чувствуя, как чувство нежности и счастья сворачивается в тёплый меховой клубок под рёбрами, глупо щекочет и заставляет ярко-ярко улыбаться, — и смотрит в ответ. — Я хотел сделать вам всем подарок, но я не уверен… Не уверен, что вам понравится?

От такого Хонджуна у Сана сердце сжимается, его хочется прижать к себе, вселить веру в себя, и долго-долго убеждать, что каждый в группе благодарен ему за всё, что он для них делает, и что ему не нужно как-то стараться и работать на износ, лишь бы они им гордились и любили. Он для них — самый лучший лидер, верный друг, опора и поддержка. Как и они все — для него.

— Хён, — Сан старается звучать строго, но у него не выходит — ну не может он злиться или ругаться на него, — ты же знаешь, что я тебе скажу, верно?

— Знаю, просто… Ладно, не бери в голову, — Хонджун слабо улыбается, кликает мышкой несколько раз, нервно закусывает нижнюю губу и бегает взглядом от монитора к Сану и обратно. — Я хотел включить её всем вам, у нас дома, но раз ты тут… Послушаешь? Может, даже подскажешь, что нужно исправить?

— Ты уверен? Я думал, ты хотел сделать сюрприз?

Вместо ответа Хонджун щёлкает мышкой ещё раз, и по небольшой уютной студии разливается спокойная мелодия. Сану в неё хочется завернуться, словно в одеяло. Он ощущает чувство умиротворения, уверенности и безопасности. От неё веет благодарностью и бескрайней любовью, всей, что только есть в Хонджуне. А потом Сан слышит голос Хонджуна, мягко поющий о их самых первых днях вместе, о трудностях, что им пришлось преодолеть, об успехах и радостных моментов, о каждом из них по отдельности и обо всех вместе, и понимает, что не может сдержать слёз.

В песне звучат надежды на будущее, пожелания от Хонджуна каждому из них — и самому ему тоже, — и всё это будоражит и скручивает все эмоции в такой ураган, что Сан не сдерживается. Он снова обнимает Хонджуна, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону в попытках успокоить самого себя, шепчет что-то вроде «хён, это прекрасно», «ты… ты самый лучший», и, вроде даже, признаётся, как сильно он его любит. У него эмоций сейчас — через край бушующим водопадом, и он даже не задумывается над словами, а когда понимает, что вообще ляпнул в порыве, лишь жмётся ближе, надеясь, что Хонджун воспримет это как обычное проявление чувств, как к любому другому из их группы. Ведь Сан слишком открытый, вечно говорит каждому, как сильно их любит и дорожит.

И Хонджун же подумает именно об этом, да?

— Я тебя тоже, Санни, — просто отвечает Хонджун, мягко отстраняя от себя Сана, широко улыбается, и теперь в его глазах Сан видит не оттенки неуверенности вперемешку с некой грустью, а самые настоящие искры бенгальских огней, тех самых, что рождают новогоднее чудо.

— Песня правда вышла чудесной хён, — повторяет уже раз десятый, наверное, Сан, пытаясь перевести тему.

— Спасибо, — Хонджун тихо шепчет, хотя до этого говорил самым обычным тоном, а после тянется к Сану, оставляет быстрый поцелуй в щёку, совсем-совсем рядом с уголком губ, едва задевая их, и так же быстро отстраняется, встаёт с кресла, снова щёлкая куда-то мышкой — наверное, переносит финальную версию песни на свой телефон, — выключает компьютер и уже направляется к выходу, а Сан как замер минутами ранее, так и стоит, не веря в происходящее. — Ты вроде говорил, что меня все ждут? Пойдём, а то теперь все будут ждать тебя.

И смеётся, так заразительно, что Сан подхватывает этот смех, качает головой и идёт следом, на ходу открывая их общий чат и набирая сообщение о том, что они выдвигаются.

И всё же, в Хонджуне эта вера в чудо горит ярче, чем в ком-либо ещё, и Сан тянется к этому свету, словно мотылёк к открытому огню, не боясь спалить свои крылья. Знает ведь, что Хонджун ни за что не сможет его ранить.


End file.
